


i can never get enough

by windsthatwhisper



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alex has such perfect lips, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Exhibition, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsthatwhisper/pseuds/windsthatwhisper
Summary: Jonny has a thing for lips.





	i can never get enough

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this gifset of Fortin licking and biting his lips during the national anthem and this idea just kind of spawned. It didn't go exactly how I intended but I like how it turned out. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Title from 'I Like It Like That' by Hot Chille Rae

Jonny has a thing for lips.

It's not really a surprise. The whole Hawks organization knows he and Kaner are fucking. The world already has their suspicions.

And Jonny's happy with Patrick. They _have_ been dating for a couple years now. And he's happy. Really happy. And the sex is fan-fucking-tastic.

But.

But. He can't stop staring at Fortin in the locker room, on the ice. He doesn't actively nibble on his mouthguard like Patrick; he does sometimes. He licks his lips more than anything, biting until they’re that yellowish white color and even puffier than usual.

It drives Jonny _insane._

It makes him feel guilty each time he thinks about it -- having Fortin’s big lips wrapped around the head of his dick -- because he has _Patrick._ His best friend and boyfriend and Jonny _hates_ himself.

But of course, he’s worried for nothing, because Pat and Jonny don't agree much on the ice, but when it comes to sex, they're fluent.

“Hey,” Pat says, sauntering over to Jonny's stall to drape an elbow over his shoulder. He has to strain a little, stand on his tiptoes because of his height difference, “We should fuck him.”

Jonny blinks, mind still reeling from practice, “Huh?”

“Fortin,” Pat says, easy, like he's _not_ suggesting a threesome with the kid, “I see how you look at him. It's the look you used to get when we first started banging and you wanted a blowjob.”

“Wha- _Kaner.”_ Jonny sputters, flushed with embarrassment and guilt. He’d been caught. Also, Patrick was _nonchalantly talking about blowjobs in the middle of the locker room._

“Stop looking like that,” Pat rolls his eyes, “It's fine. It's not like you love me any less. Besides, I wanna fuck him, too.”

“We weren't _banging._ We were _dating._ Are.”

“I know. So, what do you say?”

Jonny sputters again. “We- we have to ask him.”

“Already done, babe.” Patrick grins, cocky. “All that's left is to get you on board.”

Jonny blinks again, trying to wrap his head around the concept of this actually happening.

“We'll meet you at your condo at eight, okay?”

“Kay.” Jonny says, dumbly, and watched Patrick prance away to pull Fortin aside and tell him the good news.

-

It's eight-oh-one and someone’s knocking on Jonny's door.

Jonny just barely has time to process anything once he's swinged open the door, before Patrick's sauntering in with a seductive, “hey, baby,” and pounces.

Jonny's hand instinctively grabs Pat’s ass to balance him, his other fisting the back of Pat’s loose grey tee.

They part from the kiss, and Jonny already feels a little hazy.

But then he sees Fortin watching them from the doorway, eyes wide and hungry, and Jonny's mind sharpens.

Patrick leads them over to the couch. Usually, Jonny's in charge; but tonight, his mind is buzzing with million things. Patrick knows, and he intends to fix it.

“Jonny likes being watched,” Patrick tells Alex, “He’s a secret exhibitionist.”

“Patrick.” Jonny snaps, mortified, but Pat only grins.

“It's okay, Jon,” he says, moving behind his boyfriend, hands sliding down his torso to tuck under his shirt, “Love seeing you all shy. Proves your human after pretending all day that you're a robot.”

“Coulda fooled me.” Alex mumbles.

Patrick grins at the red hot blush on Jonny's cheeks. He pulls Jonny's t-shirt shirt off, drops is carelessly to the floor, and runs his hands over Jonny's abs. He hooks his chin on Jonny's big shoulder to acknowledge Alex.

“Come take his pants off.”

Alex does so immediately, steps forward to put his hands on the waistband of Jonny's sweatpants. His fingers trace the elastic, then dips his thumbs into the waistband.

Jonny's dick twitches, beginning to harden under the attention. Alex tugs the sweatpants down to Jonny's knees. Jonny kicks them off and away.

“Gotta say, Jon. I didn't plan on taking the lead tonight,” he reaches out to guide Alex’s wrist to cup Jonny through his boxer briefs, then presses his own hands flat on Jonny's pecs, “but I'm definately not complaining.”

Behind him, he feels Patrick’s smug smirk against his skin, sliding down to meet Alex's hands holding Jonny's ever-growing bulge.

Jonny groans, eyes fluttering, He wants to be in control here. Not Patrick. He and Pat usually fight for control, and most of the time, Jonny comes out on top.

But sometimes- sometimes Patrick finds a way to wrap his sneaky little fingers around the rug and pull it right from underneath him.

Jonny smiles weakly at Alex, leans forward to kiss his nose. Patrick hums and presses gentle kisses along Jonny's neck. Jonny closes his eyes and leans into it.

But then, Patrick pulls away because he's _mean._ He harrumphs and tries to press himself back against Pat, but Patrick clicks his tongue and pinches his arm with his thumb and index nails.

“I'm the one in charge, here, baby.”

He pulls Jonny down onto the couch, says, “Stay,” and turns back to Alex. “You're out guest tonight. What would you like to do?”

Alex’s eyes are wide, and he looks like he wants to do all sorts of things to the both of them. “You said Tazer, um, he had a thing, uh, f-for my mouth.”

Jonny breaths out a soft laugh. “Can't say I'm not guilty for a pretty set of lips.”

Alex shivers at the words and reaches out to grab onto Patrick. Patrick lets him take his arm for steady himself. Alex fixes his eyes on Jonny. “Can I, um, can I blow you?”

If Jonny wasn't hard already, he was now.

“Fuck yes, you can.” Pat grins and starts loosely jacking himself off, “You two: kiss. Chop chop.”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Pushy,” but hauls Alex in for a hard, biting kiss.

His lips are plush and wet. It's messy for a moment, and Jonny knows Alex hasn't done this much. But with a little bit of guidance, Alex gets the hang of it, and then it's _perfect,_ and Jonny needs to get that mouth on his dick right the fuck now.

He pulls back when Patrick fists his hair and jerks it upwards so brown meets blue. “You're gonna sit here. Your gonna take it, and you're _not_ to move. Not even your hands. So you better get into your desired position.”

Pat gets the softest throw pillow he can find and drops it on the floor in front of the couch.

Alex kneels on it without question, hands coming to rest on Jonny's knees. Jonny's hands slip into Alex's hair.

“You're calling the shots tonight,” Patrick tells Alex, quiet, but loud enough for Jonny to hear, “What do you want me to do?”

Alex licks his lips, eyes pinpointed on the buldge in Patrick's pants. “Can you, um, I know you're boyfriends, but, uh-”

Jonny pets his hair and waits patiently. “Whatever you want. The only thing that's off the table is fucking without a condom.”

Alex bites his bottom lip and glances up at Patrick. “But that doesn't count out fucking in general, right?”

Patrick smiles soft. “Of course not. Is that what you want me to do? Fuck you while you suck Tazer's cock, hm?”

Alex's blush is vibrant, but he nods hopefully. Jonny reaches his free hand out and cups Patrick's jaw, thumb rubbing against the stubble growing there. Jonny loves the beard burn he gets between his thighs when Patrick blows him or eats him out.

Patrick presses a light kiss to Jonny's wrist, then tells him, “Get comfy, babe, cause you’re not moving until you come.”

Jonny settles against the cushions. One hand slips into Alex's hair, the other gripping the couch cushion next to his head.

“I'm going to get some supplies,” Patrick announces, “I'll be right back.”

He disappears down the hall, and Alex immediately spears his lips over the head of Jonny’s dick.

Jonny shouts in surprise, hands tightening on their grippers, but not moving an inch. “Oh God.”

Alex grins around his dick and pushed down further. Patrick comes back at that moment with a couple condoms and a bottle of lube. He shakes his head at the sight. “I never gave you permission to get started. But I guess since you're new, I'll let it slide.”

Patrick sinks to his knees behind Alex and puts his hands over the curve of his ass. “How're you doing, Jonny? Is he living up to your imaginations?”

Alex bobs down again and pulls back up, quick and sudden, and Jonny groans. “Fuck, more, please.”

Alex whimpers when he feels the first of Patrick's lubed fingers probe his hole. He pulls off with a pop. “Captain Serious said _please?”_

Patrick laughs, big. “Surprising, right?”

Jonny glares at both of them. “I will walk out.”

“No you won't.” Patrick says and sticks a finger into Alex.

Alex hums happily and gets his mouth back on Jonny, taking him as far as he can go and pumping the rest with his hand. It's sloppy and inexperienced, but it's good. Really good. His hand move with Alex’s motions, and the visual plus the pleasure coming from it is almost too much all at once.

Alex ends up prepped and ready faster than Jonny expected. He feels when Patrick pushes into Alex, who heaves a loud, heavy groan. It sends rolls of pleasure up Jonny's dick, and his toes curl into the carpet, gasping.

“Don't move, Jonny,” Patrick reminds, waiting for Alex to adjust, and bends down to whisper to Alex, “Take your time. You're doing so good.”

Alex whimpers, but nods obediently. Patrick balances on his knees and takes one hand to caress Alex's back comfortingly. He gives a hard suck and Jonny shouts, thigh muscles clenching.

When Jonny starts shaking, Patrick says, “Alex, stop.”

Alex huffs but obeys, and Jonny groans out in agitation. _“Patrick.”_

Patrick thrusts his hips forward, slamming hard into Alex. When Patrick's sure Jonny isn't on the edge of coming anymore, he gives Alex the go-ahead and they get to work.

They find a rhythm pretty quick. Alex sucks Jonny down whenever Patrick pulls out, comes up when Patrick slides home. Jonny's helpless to do anything: to help, to take back control, to speak.

He sits there, not moving, because Patrick told him not to, gulping for air. Alex takes him as far as he can, meet his lips with his knuckles, and stays, just as Patrick slams back in again.

Alex chokes and the back of Jonny's dick hits his throat. Jonny closes his eyes, panting at the ceiling. “Fuck. Oh God. That's- yeah, again, again.”

Jonny moans again, and Alex pulls off, hair spiked and eyes wild. He jacks Jonny quick, front bumping against the couch whenever Pat fucks in. “He's- _nngh_ \- he's so loud.”

Patrick hums in agreement. “The guys always think I'm the loud one. It's some silent agreement. But Jonny's the vocal one, always so out of it when he gets it good that he can't filter out the sounds he makes.”

Patrick reaches out and squeezes Jonny's thigh. “Such pretty sounds, too.”

Jonny whines, high in the back of his throat. He’s there, he’s there, he's _right there._

“Jonny, baby, one more thing.” Patrick hums, “You can't come until we do.”

 _“Fuck you!”_ Jonny cries, “Fuck you, oh my god.”

Alex swallows him down to the root this time, and to be helpful, he grips Jonny hard around his base to stop him from coming.

Patrick rockets into Alex at rapid speed, jabbing his prostate on every thrust. Alex lets Jonny's dick fall from his mouth to start mouthing at his humongous thighs.

Jonny's arm twitches, and Patrick must see, because he says, “You can move, but only your arms.”

The hand Jonny had clenched in the cushion grips Alex's hair, so that now both of his hands are on his head. “So good. Doing so good, Alex. Come on, you can do it.”

Patrick reaches around to wrap a hand around Alex's dick, strips it tight and fast, and then Alex is coming with a scream, muffled by the muscle of Jonny’s thigh in his mouth.

Patrick fucks him through it, panting hard and fast at the tight rings of muscle squeezing around his cock.

He pulls out, tosses the condom somewhere, and Jonny can't even reprimand him because he's watching Patrick's face go slack as he comes all over Alex's back and ass.

Jonny does his best to wait patiently as they both come down from their highs. But Alex is breathing right against his dick, lips so so _so_ close and bitten red and puffy, and Patrick's in front of him _naked._ It's always a pleasure to see.

But he needs to get off _now_ please.

Jonny's hands come back to hold the cushions, and he doesn't even care that he disobeyed because he's too out of it from staving off his orgasm.

Alex is the first to move. He shuffles forward and gets as close as he can, before pressing a kiss to the side of Jonny's cock.

Jonny whimpers and opens his legs wider. Patrick somehow materializes beside Alex and slips into the space between Jonny's legs.

“Hey baby.” Patrick grins, parts his lips around Jonny's tip, and suckles.

They start moving, kissing and sucking and licking all over Jonny’s dick. He's hard enough to pound nails at this point, and he knows he’s gonna blow at any moment.

It's a sight; it's such a sight, seeing Patrick's tongue curling around the base, licking up and down the sides, alternating between broad licks and kitten licks; but also watch Alex's big lips wrap around him, drag them across and breathe, hot and wet on the skin, and smile up at Jonny big and happy, mouth around his dick.

Jonny grips their hair in each hand, commands be damned. Patrick's got a thing for hair pulling, so he yanks, and Patrick lets out such a heavy moan that the vibrations from it send him flying to the edge.

He bucks his hips, dick slipping and sliding over the cheeks of the boys beneath him, getting their faces wet with spit and precome.

“I- I'm-” Jonny stutters, and then Patrick gets his mouth over him halfway while Alex kisses and licks down the rest, and Jonny's coming with a high-pitched wail, hard and hot and inside Pat's mouth and all over his and Alex’s faves.

They lick him through the aftershocks. He collapses weakly against the back of the couch, trying and failing to catch his breath.

His head's clear now, only focused on the two men in front of him, one of which is-

“Where y'go’n?” Jonny slurs, come stupid, to Patrick who's walking off.

“To get a washcloth,” Pat answers, in a while different voice than the commanding or the teasing one Alex had previous heard. It was softer, more assuring, “I'll be right back. Cuddle Alex until then.”

Jonny was more than happy to do so. He tugs Alex up next to him and they curl into each other while Jonny tried to find all the brain cells just lost.

Patrick is back in a blink, wiping his face, then Alex's, and being extremely gentle while wiping off Jonny's softening junk.

He picks up the condom and tosses everything in his hands into the trash can. Jonny would complain -- that’s a _really_ nice hand towel -- but they're millionaires. He doesn't need to bat eye at a lost towel.

He does, however, have to make sure Patrick cuddles with him in the next seven seconds. The blond grabs a blanket from the hallway closet, and then _finally_ slips into the space next to Jonny and covers the three of them with a blanket.

They cuddle, listening to the quiet sounds of Family Guy on the tv. Patrick buries his face into Jonny's shoulder, always the romantic though he won't admit it. “Mm. Was fun.”

Alex hums in agreement. “Nap now. Talk later.”

Everyone was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
